My stupid stepbrother
by XiaKaSa
Summary: Kagome se muda a Arakawa después de que su madre se casa con el Sr. Touga Taisho, donde el infierno se desata cuando se reencuentra con Kouga, su primer amor y ex-novio, y claro que los celos de su "querido hermanastro" Inuyasha se vuelven odiosos.
1. Compromiso

**Rated: T**

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

**Summary: **Naomi y Touga se casan, haciendo de Kagome e Inuyasha hermanastros, ambos han decidió poner tregua a sus discusiones ya que estaban a punto de mudarse pero Kagome se reencuentra con Kouga, su primer novio y mejor amigo, haciendo que el infierno se desate con unos celos inofensivos de su querido "hermano mayor".

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hey, aquí les dejo mi nueva idea! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Dejen sus reviews con tomatazos, quejas, etc.**

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-My stupid step-brother-**_

_**-**__**Capitulo**__** I-**_

_**-Compromiso-**_

_**Kagome**_

— ¡Kagome!—el gritó que dio mi madre me sacó de la cama de inmediato. Me erguí de golpe y fije mis ojos en la silueta negra, al menos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, y viéndome con enojo-, Kagome…—el reproche y tono que uso me hizo saber que yo estaba en problemas, sonreí nerviosa.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 17 años y asisto a la preparatoria Seijo. Vivo sola con mi madre en una residencia en el Tokio Occidental, específicamente en Kiyose, donde mi mamá, Naomi, trabaja de gerente en una televisora.

—Kagome, llegaste después de las tres de la mañana…—suspiró mi madre, no con enfado ni con decepción sino con algo parecido a la resignación.

Mi padre había fallecido cuando yo solo era una bebe, así que nunca lo conocí y mi madre prácticamente me crio, junto con Kaede, la dueña del templo Shinto en el que vivíamos cuando yo era una niña, específicamente hasta mis 14 años casi 15. Y Kaede era para mí como la abuela que nunca tuve, ella vivía en los 23 distritos de Tokio, por lo que solamente podía verla de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el dinero me sobraba.

—Lo siento, mamá… es que…—intente excusarme y hasta a mí me llegó el olor a alcohol.

Mi madre conoció en Arakawa, donde vive la abuela Kaede, a Touga Taisho, su actual pareja y con la que no tengo mucha relación pero así lo prefiero. Touga era un empresario millonario que había conocido a mi madre cuando quiso hacer un comercial para anunciar los productos de su compañía.

Nunca quise que el Sr. Taisho creyera que mamá iba a su lado por el dinero, por lo que nunca acepte los regalos extravagantes que me daba y aunque a veces mi madre me regañará, yo lo prefería así. Después de todo, entre mi mamá y yo, tenemos nuestra mini fortuna con la que podemos pagarnos una buena casa.

Adoraba vivir así con mi madre. Ella dice que somos una especie de "dúo dinámico". Ser hija única tiene sus ventajas y, yo amaba mi vida, bueno… excepto en momentos como este.

—Solo… cámbiate y arréglate, recuerda que hoy, Touga vendrá con sus hijos a comer—dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar tras soltar un extenso suspiro que hasta a mí me deprimió.

Mi vida era constantemente tranquila, era una buena estudiante pero… bueno, digamos que no soy la misma persona en el salón de clases que en un fiesta y es que, después de conocer a personas como Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Houjo, Hiro y Long es difícil no alocarse en fiestas salvajes y locas, juntos somos una bomba de tiempo que explota cundo hay una cerveza cerca.

Anoche era cumpleaños de Long, y Ayumi como buena novia armo una fiesta masiva en su casa para celebrar. Había prometido que Houjo me traería a casa para media noche y bueno, mamá lo dijo… se me hizo un _poco_ tarde.

Me levante de la cama, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera blanca, lista para ayudar a mamá a acomodar la casa; después de todo en eso había quedado con ella, ate mi cabello en una coleta alta y baje para ayudarle.

Desayunamos algo ligero, y después nos dedicamos a pulir cada aparte de la casa para la visita de la familia Taisho. Era algo así como una cena formal para que yo conociera a toda su familia e intimar nuestra relación, pero simplemente no me gusta.

No tengo nada contra Touga Taisho pero simplemente, él y su familia no me interesan. Es el interés de mamá y si ella decide casarse con él, bueno…. La dejaría.

— ¡Kagome!—gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo, deje el trapo con el que estaba sacudiendo los muebles y baje rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunte mientras entraba rápidamente a la cocina, viéndome como mi madre la había puesto de cabeza.

La vajilla estaba esparcida por el suelo como si fueran papeles, el refrigerador estaba abierto y todo su contenido-casi nulo-regado sobre las alacenas. Y mamá estaba hincada sobre una de las alacenas para alcanzar algo de los estantes, sabiendo que, probablemente, si se resbalaba iría a dar al suelo y terminaría en el hospital.

_Lo que hace el amor_, pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y me marchaba para traerla una escalerilla, cuando regrese ella seguía en la misma pose intentando bajar algo del estante.

-Mamá, no creo que al Sr. Taisho le agrade tener que pasar la cena en un hospital-comentó mientras ponía la escalerilla en el suelo y se la señalaba-, hay tiempo, aun.

—Kagome—me dijo mamá entre lo que me sonó a replica y agradecimiento se bajo de la alacena y me miró—, ve al supermercado y vacíalo si es necesario… quiero todo para una cena gourmet perfecta… ¡usaremos el comedor!—dijo mientras me hablaba de forma tétrica y usaba su mejor cara de "drama"

Y solté una carcajada.

Mamá y yo jamás hemos usado el comedor; en primer lugar porque una mesa de ocho personas usada por dos se vería deprimente; segundo, nunca hemos tenido ocasión para usarlo. Navidad casi siempre la pasamos con la abuela Kaede; y tercero no me gustaba esa fea mesa de caoba. Era simplemente… aburrida. Sin color, sin emoción… sin sentido.

Asentí mientras tomaba dinero, y salía corriendo rumbo al supermercado lo más rápido posible. Mamá y yo adorábamos cocinar por lo que una cena para…

Me detuve en seco. ¿Cuántos hijos tiene el señor Taisho? Sabía que uno, el mayor, es Sesshomaru, por los muchos alago que hace mamá de él, recordé a… ¿Shiori? Creo es la hermana pequeña de… ¡no recordaba el nombre del hermano mediano! ¡Bueno, ahora se que es cena para seis personas!

Aun perdida en mis cavilaciones, continúe corriendo hacia el supermercado y, sin preverlo, choque con alguien. Debido al impacto estaba por caer hacia atrás antes de que unos brazos detuvieran mi caída. Alce la vista y me encontré con anda más y nada menos que…

— ¡Miroku!—grite y mi pelinegro me recorrió con la mirada antes de abrazarme y, le correspondí.

Cuando vivía con la abuela Kaede, conocí a Miroku porque era vecino de Kaede además de que era nuevo en el vecindario, y vamos… dos niños de 8 años recién llegados al mismo barrio tenían que conocerse, ¿no?

— ¡Kagome! Pensé que te había perdido en el lado oscuro cuando te mudaste—exclamó mi gran amigo y yo solté una risita.

— ¡Vamos! No es para tanto solamente son unas calles…

—Vivimos de extremo a extremo de la ciudad, Kagome—me recrimino y yo solamente sonreí nerviosa. Solía visitar a Miroku durante mis visitas a la abuela Kaede, pero últimamente con mamá enamorada era difícil conseguir tiempo y dinero extra.

— ¿Y que haces por aquí?—le pegunte y él puso una mano sobre su barbilla mientras miraba al horizonte en una pose de pensar, lo cual me hizo soltar una gotita al estilo anime.

—Veamos…—murmuró mientras su mente iba y venía de sus confines oscuros, o al menos eso creía—… ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Venía con mi mejor amigo a una cena!

_¿Cena? Vaya coincidencia_¸ pensé.

—Al parecer su padre le va presentar a su novia formalmente o algo así menciono… dijo que sería muy aburrido y me pidió que fuera con él… ¡Hey!—exclamó de repente mientras una bombilla se le iluminaba sobre la cabeza— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?—me preguntó mientras una burbuja color amarillo chillón surgía a su alrededor y el movía los brazos de un lado a otro lleno de felicidad— ¡Seguro que el chico te divertirás! ¡Y no creo que a…!

—Lo siento, Miroku—dije mientras pinchaba su burbuja con un alfiler, el pelinegro me miro con curiosidad y decepción—, mamá tiene una cena importante está noche.

— ¿Coincidencia?—me preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y caminábamos hacia el metro, después de todo no tenía tiempo.

—Supongo…—murmure mientras me encogía de hombros, llegamos a la estación del metro y Miroku se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

— ¡Deje a Inuyasha en la heladería! ¡Se supone que solo…!—me miro y yo parpadee repetidas veces, se agachó y me planto un beso en la mejilla— ¡Lo siento, Kagome! ¡Debo irme, y visita a Kaede-sama pronto!—gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad y a mí me dejo con curiosidad.

_¿Inuyasha?_, pensé mientras subía la metro_, ese nombre me suena conocido._

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__

— ¡No puede ser!—grite cuando escuche el timbre sonar, me había demorado más de lo debido en las compras y como es una cena formal, mamá y yo habíamos decidido usar nuestros mejores vestidos.

Estaba terminando de maquillar y el novio de mamá ya había llegado.

— ¡Kagome!—gritó mi madre y la escuchaba dar saltos mientras se ponía los tacones, y yo en el segundo piso de la cada estaba haciendo lo mismo—, ¡Es hora, niña!

— ¡Dos segundos!—le grite de regreso mientras me daba un último retoque al cabello.

Me había puesto un vestido azul marino que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, solamente tenía un tirante grueso del que parecía desprendían holanes en diferentes tonos de azules-del más claro al más oscuro-a lo largo de la falda, y lo había combinado con zapatos de tacón en color plata, así como los accesorios y el maquillaje y el pelo me lo había sujetado en una coleta alta haciendo que la melena cayera ondulada por mi cuello y el inicio de la espalda.

Baje casi saltando las escaleras y llegue al tiempo en que el novio de mamá y su familia entraban.

—Kagome, hija…—susurró mi madre mientras extendía una mano hacia mí con una sonrisa forzada y amenazadora que claramente me decía que me daría un sermón por llegar tarde, camine hacia mamá y salude al señor Taisho.

Touga Taisho era más alto que nada, media quizás dos metros, tenía un cabello de color plata que llegaba por media espalda, traía esmoquin negro y con una corbata miel, que resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos.

—Kagome, tiempo sin verte—dijo mientras me correspondía el saludo.

—Igualmente, señor Taisho pero es un placer…

— ¡Un segundo!—gritó una voz desde detrás del seño Taisho y la reconocí de inmediato— ¡¿Dijeron Kagome?

— ¿Miroku?—pregunte confundida y él pelinegro se hizo paso desde detrás de la familia Taisho para entrar en mi casa de manera abrupta con un esmoquin negro y una corbata azul en el cuello, alce una ceja confundida cuando el caía al suelo de bruces por tropezarse con la alfombra roja de la entrada.

— ¡Maldita sea, Miroku!—rugió alguien detrás de el señor Taisho y este se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un joven se parecía increíblemente a él— ¡Te dije que esto es importante!—le recrimino a mi pelinegro amigo, que estaba

Tenía el cabello plateado igual de largo que su padre con un flequillo alborotado que la caía sobre sus la frente y sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su padre, piel bronceada y aun con tacones de diez centímetro a penas y podía verle la nariz, sus rasgos eran finos y tenía una mirada típica de enfado. Vestía un esmoquin negro con una camisa roja y el saco lo lleva colgado del antebrazo.

—Lo siento, amigo—murmuró Miroku mientras se ponía de pie con una marca de líneas rectas en la frente—, pero si hubiera sabido que era la casa de mi Kagome…

— ¿Kagome, tienes novio?—preguntó mi madre confundida mientras su sonrisa macabra cobraba fuerza en su rostro.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerda, señor Higurashi?—le preguntó Miroku a mi madre sacándome de un aprieto.

Más sin embargo, mi madre alzo ambas cejas con curiosidad y se acercó a Miroku. Entrecerró los ojos como si buscara en su memoria el rostro de Miroku, mientras tanto note que el hijo del novio de mamá, el que había entrado igual de abrupto que Miroku me estaba viendo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ahh!—el alarido de Miroku me hizo girarme para ver como mi madre estaba pellizcando sus mejillas y haciendo muecas graciosas mientras intentaba buscar a Miroku en su memoria, suspire frustrada.

—Es _el niño de la mano_, ¿recuerdas?—le pregunte y mi madre soltó el rostro de Miroku, viéndome con el ceño fruncido—. Vecino de la abuela Kaede.

La mueca de mi madre cambio, algo en su cerebro hizo clic y miro a Miroku de arriba abajo.

— ¿Sigue llamándome _el niño de la mano_?—me susurró Miroku y yo asentí.

—Bueno, Kagome—me llamo el señor Taisho y me gire para verlo, detrás de él entraba otro peli plateado pero con el rostro lleno de inexpresividad y con una joven pelinegra del brazo con vestido rojo, quien traía de la mano a una niña peli plateada, enfundada en un vestido blanco—, veo que ya conoces a Miroku, el amigo de mi hijo Inuyasha—dijo mientras me señalaba al peli plateado de la camisa roja.

—Un gusto—dijo este fríamente y yo solo alce una ceja con curiosidad.

—Un gusto, joven Inuyasha—conteste cortésmente.

—Y él—dijo mientras me señalaba al otro joven—, es mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru junto con su prometida, Rin.

—Un gusto, señorita Higurashi—Sesshomaru me tendió la mano y yo solamente sonreí mientras la estrujaba.

—Un gusto, pero por favor, llámame Kagome—respondí y mientras soltaba su mano un borrón rojo me cayó encima y de no ser por Miroku que me sujeto por la espalda hubiera terminado en el piso con la novia de Sesshomaru en mi cuello.

— ¡Hola, Kagome! —Masculló con emoción mientras me apretaba con más fuerza—. ¡Puedo llamarte así, cierto! ¡Y tu puedes llamarme Rin!—hablo tan rápido que a penas y le entendí algo.

—Rin, por favor, no asfixies a Kagome—comentó Sesshomaru y como un resorte, Rin regresó a lado de su prometido, tomando una de sus manos.

—Y ella—murmuró el señor Taisho mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña en brazos—, es mi princesa, Shiori—mamá carraspeó en desacuerdo—. Cariño, tú eres mi reina.

—Más le vale, señor—dijo coquetamente mientras se ponía puntitas para darle un beso a su novio.

—Mamá—le llame, ella me miro molesta y yo le señale a su publico. Naomi Higurashi se sonrojo y nos paso con un ademan al comedor-aburrido- de caoba.

El señor Taisho se sentó a la cabeza del comedor con mamá a su derecha y Sesshomaru a su izquierda, a la se Sesshomaru estaba Rin y después, Inuyasha; a contra cabeza de la mesa estaba Miroku y a lado de este estaba Shiori pero Inuyasha pareció reaccionar algo y paso a Shiori de lado a Rin y él se sentó a mi lado, mientras que yo estaba de lado con mamá.

—Necesitare un comedor más grande—murmuró mamá y yo solté una risita, el joven Inuyasha me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo le vi con intriga.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Kagome?—me preguntó el señor Taisho y yo mire a mamá, quien asintió dando su aprobación.

—Está es la primera vez en tres años que vivimos aquí que el comedor es usado—respondió y mamá también soltó una risita.

— ¿Sigues odiando la caoba?—me preguntó Miroku.

— ¿Odias la caoba, Kagome?—me preguntó Rin y yo asentí—, ¿por qué?

—Es tan… tonta, fea, descolorida, sin sentido, aburrida, no lo sé… simplemente es aburrida—le respondí mientras miraba a la mesa como si me hubiera insultado.

—Entonces es como Inuyasha—comentó Miroku y todos comenzaron a reír, sus carcajadas se hicieron tan fuertes que hasta a mí me sacaron una pequeña risita y vi claramente como el peli plateado apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Hay que servir la cena—dije llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que dejaran de reír, me puse de pie.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué no ayudas a Kagome?—pidió el señor Taisho.

—Sí, padre—respondió este y se puso de pie, me siguió a la cocina.

La cocina ya estaba acomodada y las ollas con la comida casera de mi madre estaban aun en el fuego. Apague el fuego de las tres ollas, al que tenía el estofado, el plato fuerte y un postre raro de mamá.

Serví tres platos con porciones para adultos, afortunadamente habíamos hecho comida para un ejercito, y los deje en la encimera, en la que normalmente comíamos mamá y yo.

— ¿Podrías llevarlos, por favor?—le pedí al joven Inuyasha y este asintió. Tomó uno de los platos y lo soltó de inmediato, el estofado estaba caliente y el chico que se había quemado la mano mientras la vajilla se estrellaba en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición!—gimió, tome un poco de aceite y me acerque a él pero cuando vio mis intenciones retrocedió— ¡Déjame!—rugió con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero curar tu mano—le dije y aproveche su sorpresa para tomar su mano y ponerle un poco de aceite encima.

— ¡Qué crees que haces!—me gritó mientras terminaba de ponerle el aceite encima y quitó su mano con fuerza.

— ¡Pues que más, idiota!—le grite también, a lo que él me miro con sorpresa de nuevo— ¡Curándote la mano!

— ¡Poniéndole aceite a una quemadura!—me respondió también él con un grito.

— ¡El aceite evitara que te salga una ampolla, idiota!—me gire para tomar los platos, que ya se habían enfriado, yo misma y llevarlos a la mesa.

Al parecer nadie había escuchado nuestra conversación, y si lo hicieron saben fingir muy bien, dejo los platos frente a mamá y el señor Taisho.

—En un momento traigo lo demás—dije mientras regresaba a la cocina y para mi sorpresa, Inuyasha salió con dos paltos más para el comedor.

Después de mi pequeña pelea con Inuyasha. El peli plateado no me miro ni una sola vez y yo me la pase pendiente de todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Y me maldije por ellos, ya que si hubiera estado prestando atención a lo que hacía mi madre e hubiera dado cuenta antes de que estaba nerviosa, y no me percate de ellos hasta que, al final de la cena, el señor Taisho carraspeo llamando nuestra atención.

—Muchachos—dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por todos nosotros, con rapidez.

—Touga y yo, queremos anunciarles algo—la voz de mi madre era débil, baja y apenas y se notaba su rubor en las mejillas.

—Naomi y yo vamos a casarnos—espetó el señor Taisho y tanto sus hijos como yo, nos sorprendidos.

—Mamá…—dije con sorpresa y mire a mi madre jugar con un mechón de su pelo.

—La mejor parte, Kagome—dijo mientras me veía y los demás también pusieron atención—, es que vamos a mudarnos con Touga…

Y de no ser por Inuyasha, me hubiera dado un buen golpe al momento en que todo se puso negro.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_


	2. Nostalgia

**Rated: T**

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

**Summary: **Naomi y Touga se casan, haciendo de Kagome e Inuyasha hermanastros, ambos han decidió poner tregua a sus discusiones ya que estaban a punto de mudarse pero Kagome se reencuentra con Kouga, su primer novio y mejor amigo, haciendo que el infierno se desate con unos celos inofensivos de su querido "hermano mayor".

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Me alegra que mi pequeña imaginación produzca cosas bastante buenas, y que les agrade.**

**Está idea se me ocurrió mientras veía "Mi vida con Derek" ¡No sé si alguien lo recuerde! Pero Derek era mi amor platónico, y como Inuyasha también lo es me pareció genial hacer este fic basado en ese serie de Disney.**

**Y para quien me preguntó porque el titulo en ingles, bueno, es la misma razón.**

**Espero que este también cumpla con sus expectativas.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews con tomatazos, quejas, halagos, etc. Y les agradezco a los que la leyeron, además de todos sus favoritos y alertas.**

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-My stupid step-brother-**_

_**-**__**Capítulo**__** I-**_

_**-Nostalgia-**_

_**Kagome**_

Y mi pobre secadora se golpeó contra la caja cuando la aventé dentro.

—Si no fuera por el hecho de que estas empacando _delicadamente _diría que odias la idea de mudarte—la voz llena de sarcasmo de Miroku me hizo girarme para verlo, él estaba ayudándome a guardar mis mantas y frazadas de invierno en cajas, que sería lo primero que mamá se llevaría a la nueva casa en Arakawa.

Porque sí, mi madre no había cambiado de idea con lo de la mudanza y es más, ella ya tenía algunas cosas allá.

¡Ja! Rio mi mente, ¿algunas cosas? Prácticamente se ha mudado ya.

Después de habernos dicho la noticia, la feliz pareja no pudo esperar más y se casaron por el civil la semana siguiente, y después de casados nos apresuraron para mudarnos. Por lo que a penas saliéramos de vacaciones de verano, lo que seria en tres días, mamá me cambiaria a una escuela más cercana a mi nuevo hogar en Arakawa y yo tendría que decirle adiós a mis amigos.

Claro que Long, Houjo y todos ya sabían la decisión tan drástica que había tomado mamá hace una dos semanas atrás y ahora, que me quedaban dos días de escuela tenía que empaquetar todo y llevarlo.

En sí no me molestaba la decisión de mamá, estando yo en su lugar probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo; lo que me molesto fue lo rápido que la tomó.

Y… ¿por qué no admitirlo? El hijo de mi _padrastro_ también era parte del problema. Durante la semana de los preparativos para la boda, TODO me tocaba hacerlo con él y además de tener una actitud arrogante y no dirigirme la palabra y llamarme _tonta_ a cada cosa que hacía, él muy ingrato no se dignaba a verme a la cara siquiera y menos llamarme por mi nombre.

Cosa que me está exasperando, durante la ceremonia me tocó hacer de testigo con él, ¿y porqué él y no su hermano mayor? ¡Váyase a saber Kami-sama el porque!, lo único que hizo fue darme un gruñido molesto cuando nos tocó acercarnos a firmar y me rozo levemente el hombro.

Su actitud altruista me estaba molestando. Y le agradecí de rodillas a Kami que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru fuese el encargado de _cuidarme _mientras mamá se instalaba completamente en Arakawa.

Ella se había ido prácticamente dos días después de la boda, dejándome a mí bajo el cuidado del mayor de los Taisho para que terminara bien mi semestre en la escuela y, según ella, no destruyera la casa de por medio con una fiesta alocada.

Miroku se había ofrecido a ayudarme para terminar de empacar, por lo que se había quedado conmigo desde ayer por la mañana y pasado la noche aquí, pero él tendría que regresar esta noche a Arakawa, debido a que él también terminaba semestre.

—No me molesta, pero estoy harta de tanto ajetreo—mentí descaradamente mientras sacaba los abrigos y botas para empaquetarlos en otra caja—, es solo que tanto cambio y tan repentino me esta desquiciando.

— ¿Y cierto peli plateado, no?—agregó Miroku mientras guardaba unas botas para nieve, me sonrojé visiblemente ante su comentario pero le di la espalda rápidamente y no lo notó.

— ¿Tu engreído amigo?—pregunté con sarcasmo y me regañe a mi misma por el leve temblor que tuvo mi voz, me asegure de no girarme mientras terminaba de buscar entres mi cómodas hasta que sentí que el sonrojo había pasado.

— ¡Hey, vamos! Inuyasha no es tan malo—dijo mientras se acotaba en mi cama y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente—, es un poco huraño pero no es malo…

—Por Dios, Miroku, es el hombre más arrogante, engreído, altruista y egocéntrico que he conocido—le interrumpí mientras terminaba de sellar una caja.

—Quizás un poco—admitió mientras se encogía de hombros, me acosté en la cama a su lado, alcance mi celular y puse música a todo volumen—, pensé que habías dejado atrás todo lo relacionado con _Three Days Grace__._

Mientras sonaba _Over and Over_ a todo volumen recordé los días en lo que vivía en Arakawa, cuando pequeña siempre me habían llamado rara y loca en la secundaria porque era la única a la que le gustaba la música americana, y sobre todo, a lo que se refiere al rock en ingles y español, había un no sé que qué sé yo sobre las bandas de _Three Days Graces, Linkin Park, Porter, Rammnstein, Apocalyptica, Elis__ y Mago de Oz _ que me encantan.

—Mi momento de rocker rebelde no ha terminado, Miroku—susurre mientras entrecerraba mis ojos viendo al techo con molestia, de repente me había entrado mucho sueño.

—Supongo, yo tampoco la he olvidado—murmuró Miroku y para mi sorpresa, soltó un bostezo—.

Cuando vivía en Arakawa, era la única que escuchaba este tipo de música, por lo que me tomaban de rara y loca, siendo Miroku uno de los pocos que se acercaban y me conocían debajo de la fachada, por lo que él también comenzó a escuchar música americana e inglesa, y aquí, sin embargo, todo era diferente.

Tenía amigos como Long y Hiro que me entienden en ese sentido, que son parecidos a mí y por cosas triviales como los gustos musicales no te tachan de rara. Y no es que odiara mi vida en Arakawa, simplemente es que la comodidad es diferente.

Aquí, en Kiyose, uno puedo ir por la calle con música a máximo volumen sin que nadie te juzgue o te vea de mala manera, ya que todos son amigos o conocidos, de alguna manera todo el mundo es agradable y pacifico, o desinteresado de los demás.

Y, en Arakawa, todo mundo parece estar dispuesto a criticar. La vida es dura y te tienes que ganar el respeto mediante ti mismo. Quizás implique un poco que solo la gente con dinero pueda vivir en los barrios de allá, una excepción éramos mi madre y yo que vivíamos refugiadas en el templo de la abuela Kaede, esperando una oportunidad para tener una mejor vida.

Y dejar todo atrás, todo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir, con mis amigos era doloroso.

— ¡Kagome!—el gritó de Sesshomaru hizo que me despabilara y me irguiera de golpe.

Vi a mí alrededor y note, para mi sorpresa que ya estaba anocheciendo y la música se había desintegrado tan pronto como se había llegado puesto que a mi teléfono se le había acabado de la pila y tanto Miroku como yo habíamos quedado dormidos. Mire hacia al frente y me encontré con la puerta abierta y frente a ella, estaba Sesshomaru mirándome con inexpresividad.

—Miroku—dije mientras lo zarandeaba un poco, haciendo que él chico se despertara y al ver lo oscuro que estaba se irguió de golpe, como yo, y vio a Sesshomaru con sorpresa.

—Tu madre está al teléfono, tengo que salir—me informó antes de salir de mi habitación y le escuche bajar las escaleras.

Debían de ser más de las seis, puesto que Sesshomaru estuviera aquí en la casa. Normalmente sale antes de las siete, junto conmigo y en ocasiones me lleva a la escuela, si es que yo estoy temprano; termina regresando cerca de las seis o siete de la tarde.

—Hola—dije mientras tomaba el teléfono.

—_Kagome, hija—_ la voz de mi madre retumbaba con felicidad, probablemente se la estaba pasando de maravilla con su nuevo esposo—, _me alegra tanto escucharte._

—A mí también me da gusto, ¿qué sucede, mamá?—pregunte intentando ir al grano de todo este asunto. Después de todo, mamá llama cada mañana preguntándome por el día anterior y ahora, que marca después de las seis, solo que me queda pensar que algo extraño estaría por suceder.

—_Siempre tan perceptiva, hija—_dijo mientras soltaba una risita—_. Touga y Sesshomaru y tiene que viajar unos días fuera del país…_

— ¿No me digas que ahora tengo que irme ahora contigo?—pregunte absolutamente aterrada, sentí como la sangre se me heló al saber que no me quedaban ni tres días para despedirme de la vida que amaba.

—_No, cariño, Inuyasha ira a reemplazar a Sesshomaru. Solamente quería avistarte eso… ¡Oh, espera! Kagome, cariño, debo irme. Te quiero_—escuché prácticamente como su voz sonabaapurada y como se marchaba diciéndome algo más.

Pero no pude escucharla, su voz se había convertido en un débil pitido y sonido de interferencia después de escuchar su nombre.

Inuyasha.

¡Voy a pasar tres días con él en mi casa! ¡Solos!

Esa afirmación me golpeó con fuerza. Ese niño arrogante, egocéntrico, vanidoso y altruista estaría en mi casa CONMIGO por tres días.

¡TRES DÍAS!

Claro mensaje:

_Bienvenida al Infierno._

— ¡Kagome!—el gritó de Miroku me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo girarme para verlo, estaba en la puerta de entrada, calzándose sus zapatos y me veía con expresión preocupada.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos parada al lado de la mesita del teléfono con el auricular en el oído y viendo a ala nada, estaba en shock por la noticia de que mi molesto hermanastro tendría que pasar aquí conmigo los próximos tres días.

—No sé que te pasa—murmuró Miroku mientras se ponía su chaqueta—per debo irme, Kagome. Si no regresó a dormir, mi madre me castigara todas las vacaciones. Nos vemos, cuídate—y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta y aun como una idiota al lado del teléfono.

Colgué el aparato sin ánimo y suspire. Mire el reloj de la pared y camine hacia la cocina. No había comido nada en toda la tarde, y de verdad que me estaba matando mi estomago.

La cocina se veía diferente que unas semanas atrás. Ahora estaba pulida y limpia, solamente tenía vajilla suficiente para mi supervivencia en estos días, y lo mismo con el refrigerador.

Saque unas cuentas cosas de la alacena y las puse en la encimera para prepararme algo.

Mientras cocinaba no pude evitar echar un vistazo sobre la casa. Los sillones, el comer y de las vitrinas-vacías- yacían bajo una capa de platico que los protegía del polvo, los recuadros y fotos familiares habían sido recogidos y empaquetados. Todo guardado en cajas.

Y pocas cosas, como el teléfono estaban aun en su lugar. Esperando a que llegara el sábado y la mudanza viniera por todo. Pues mamá había decidido vender la casa y utilizar todos los muebles para acomodarlos en un pequeño departamento que tenemos en el centro de Tokio, cerca de _Todaí._

Mi padre me lo había comprado al nacer. El lugar estaba bajo mi nombre y era justamente, para tener donde vivir cuando fuera a la universidad.

En parte se lo agradecía mucho a mi padre, puesto que tenía a donde ir cuando lo necesitará y ese lugar era mi mejor opción.

Suspire con nostalgia. De verdad que extrañaría mi vida en Kiyose.

— ¡Hey, tonta!—y la voz del engreído me hizo salir de mis pensamientos— ¿Qué es eso de no cerrar la puerta? Además de tonta, descuidada—murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Como dije antes.

_Bienvenida al Infierno._

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_


	3. Día Uno: No es tan malo

**Rated: T**

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

**Summary: **Naomi y Touga se casan, haciendo de Kagome e Inuyasha hermanastros, ambos han decidió poner tregua a sus discusiones ya que estaban a punto de mudarse pero Kagome se reencuentra con Kouga, su primer novio y mejor amigo, haciendo que el infierno se desate con unos celos inofensivos de su querido "hermano mayor".

**Notas de la autora: ¡Lamento la tardanza, mis queridos lectores pero tanto ajetreo por mis exámenes no me deja tiempo ni para comer! Espero que lo disfruten igual que yo al escribirlo y, sino, ya saben que pueden dejar tomatazos en los reviews.**

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-My stupid step-brother-**_

_**-**__**Capítulo**__** III-**_

_**-Día Uno: No es tan malo-**_

_**Kagome**_

— ¡DESPIERTA!—

Mi pulso se acelero rápidamente y el tímpano derecho se resquebrajo por el grito. Me incorpore y me encontré a mi _encantador _hermanastro partiéndose de la risa al lado de mi cama.

Su rostro estaba de un color rojo por el sofocar de la risa y se dobla por la cintura sujetando su estomago.

— ¡IDIOTA!—grite mientras tomaba una almohada y se la aviente directo a la cabeza pero él aun riendo la evadió con facilidad y se fue antes de que pueda tomar otra cosa que lanzarle.

Cerré mi puño derecho con fuerza y lo agite en su dirección, queriendo tenerlo en frente para golpearlo. Me puse de pie rápidamente y tome mi celular para ver la hora.

5:50 am.

¿Quién rayos se cree para despertarme a esta hora? No entro a clases hasta las ocho de la mañana. Suspire, sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño me dispuse a arreglarme para otro día en la escuela.

Me dio un buen baño, uno en el que podía relajarme y pensar con claridad. Ayer después de que Inuyasha llegara a mi casa, prácticamente se la ha pasado molestándome en cada momento.

Robándome mi cena, quitándome el control del TV cuando quise verla, ordenándome ir a dormir como si fuera una niña y despertándome tan temprano a lo tonto.

Mire con odio el reloj cuando salí del baño y me di cuenta que solo eran 6:17. Todavía tenía poco más de una hora para salir hacia la escuela.

Por primera vez en años pude tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en arreglarme y bajar perfectamente lista y con tiempo a desayunar, pero cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Inuyasha en ella, con un delantal de color blanco y preparando algo que, sinceramente, olía delicioso.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?—le pregunte cuando entre, deje la mochila sobre la encimera, él a penas y me dedico una mirada.

—Keh. Tu comida sabe horrible, niña—soltó con arrogancia mientras dejaba dos platos con _hot cakes _y un par de huevos sobre la mesa. Saco jugo del refrigerador y lo sirvió en dos vasos—. No quiero morir intoxicado.

Sorprendida por sus acciones, acepte el desayuno. Me senté a su lado en la encimera y note como se puso rígido de inmediato como si me cercanía le molestara.

No hizo ningún otro comentario en el resto del desayuno, el cual estuvo delicioso, y sorprendida por eso, estuve tentada un par de veces en preguntarle como era que sabía cocinar. Después de todo, Inuyasha Taisho es hijo de un multimillonario y no me sorprendería que tuviera un sirviente para que le cocine, le lave, le planche o uno para cada tarea.

Cuando termine de desayunar tome mi plato y lo deje en la pila de vajilla sucia para lavar, y estuve por empezar a lavarlos cuando su mano me detuvo.

—Déjalo, yo lo hare después, vete o llegaras tarde—lo mire confundida hasta que sus palabras hicieron clic en mi cerebro. Instintivamente mire el reloj.

7:35

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Ni aunque salga ahora mismo llegare a tiempo!—grite sin pensármelo y tome la mochila de la encimera. Subí a lavarme los dientes y cuando baje vi a Inuyasha recargado en la puerta de entrada con unas llaves en la mano.

—Keh. Además de tonta, distraída. Apúrate, niña—dijo cuando me vio y sin esperar una respuesta a sus palabras salió de la casa y avanzo unos cuantos metros antes de darse cuanta de que yo continuaba sin moverme a dos metros de la puerta de entrada—¿Quieres moverte? Vas a llegar tarde.

Como un resorte. Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y como si de una bala atravesara mi cerebro capte el significado de sus acciones. Él me iba a llevar a la escuela.

Rápidamente me moví, cerré la puerta con seguro y escuche claramente su comentario despectivo _Menos mal que vas aprendiendo_ en otro momento le hubiera respondido pero tenía tanta prisa que no me importo y subí al auto al mismo tiempo que él.

Sin decir ni una palabra, arrancó y como si se supiera el camino de memoria me llevó a la escuela rápidamente.

—Gracias—susurre antes de bajar del auto y correr hacia la escuela.

Mientras entraba por la gran puerta metálica mire el reloj y vi la hora.

7:50

Tenía diez minutos para subir a clases. Me gire para ver si Inuyasha continuaba allí y regresar a agradecerle más cordialmente por el favor pero ya no estaba el auto así que decidí que después se lo agradecería de otra manera.

Me gire para entrar cuando mis tres amigas me detuvieron de golpe.

— ¿Quién era, Kagome?—me preguntó Yuka.

—No me digas que era tu padrastro por que se ve demasiado joven para casarse con tu mamá—continuo Eri antes de que pudiera responder.

— ¿Hablan de Inuyasha?—respondí mientras subíamos hacia el aula.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese es su nombre?—preguntó Ayumi con confusión a la par que batía sus pestañas.

—Inuyasha es el hijo del esposo de mamá—dije, restándole importancia mientras dejaba mi mochila sobre el pupitre—, él que me está _cuidando_ hasta que me mude—prácticamente escupí la palabra _cuidando_.

—Pero… ¿qué no era el hijo mayor? ¿Sesshomaru?—me preguntó Eri y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ayer Sesshomaru tuvo que salir a no-sé-donde e Inuyasha vino como su suplente—hasta yo era consciente de cómo prácticamente estaba escupiendo las respuestas.

Aun no podía creer que mamá me hubiera dejaba bajo el cuidado de una niñera y además de eso, que fuera su nuevo hijastro.

Inuyasha tiene mi edad, no es como si fuera más responsable que yo además de… ¿Qué puede hacer él para detenerme si me escapara a medianoche? ¿Darme un sermón?

—Por como lo dices se nota que no te agrada—musitó Ayumi mientras el profesor entraba y la clase daba comienzo.

No, Inuyasha no me agrada. Es demasiado creído, arrogante, egocéntrico, vanidoso y altruista. Demasiado… Inuyasha para mi gusto.

Pero es cierto que su comportamiento está mañana fue demasiado extraño. Levantándome temprano, haciendo el desayuno y trayéndome a la escuela a tiempo. Es como si hubiera estado esperando eso todo el tiempo, como si fuera el caso de que supiera que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

Pero esos gestos tan tiernos que tuvo el cavernícola conmigo fueron agradables, quizás un poco toscos pero de todas maneras le estoy verdaderamente agradecida por ayudarme.

Y pensando en los motivos del raro comportamiento de Inuyasha se me pasaron las horas volando hasta el almuerzo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo; Houjo, Long, Hiro, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka estaban a mí alrededor viéndome con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte, paralizada por sus miradas.

—Voy a dar una fiesta por el fin de semestre, Kagome—dijo Long y de inmediato supe por donde querían ir.

—Chicos, no creo que…

—Vas a ir, Kagome—me espetó Eri—. Te vas a mudar y será nuestro último día. Tienes que venir, será una despedida.

—Pero…—intente decir.

—Nada de peros—me volvió a interrumpir pero está vez fue Houjo—. Debes ir, Kagome.

Mi última fiesta. El ultimo día que veré a mi amigos en quizás semanas. La última noche para después estar encerrada en Arakawa con mamá y nuestra nueva familia.

Suspire y asentí. Los demás dieron un alarido de felicidad antes de sacarme del salón a rastras.

Y mientras avanzaba hacia los jardines pensé que quizás el único problema fuera Inuyasha, no sé que tanto habrá hablado con mamá pero estoy segura de que ella le dejo saber que no habría ninguna fiesta de por medio.

Inuyasha, mi perro guardián.

Sonreí al pensar en él de esa forma.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

Llegue a casa después del atardecer. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka me habían secuestrado para que fueras a comer a WacDonald`s y después de que me dijeron que solo lo hacían para pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo antes de mi inminente partida no tuve el valor para reprocharles nada.

Lamentablemente comenzaba a arrepentirme de hacerles caso. Mamá solo me había dejado con una reserva limitada de dinero para que sobreviviera los días que me quedaban y después de esta pequeña comida fuera de casa tengo a penas el suficiente dinero para poder cooperar con la fiesta de Long.

Siendo sincera… necesito un trago.

Me recargue en la puerta después de cerrarla y cerré los ojos, ahora me tocaba hacer otra tarea difícil además el día de hoy y es nada más y nada menos que convencer a mi perro guardián de que me deje salir a una fiesta el sábado, siendo que el domingo a medio día los dos nos marcháramos a Arakawa.

Acepto que las posibilidades son escasas por no decir imposibles. Mi madre debe de haberlo advertido sobre esto y no estoy segura de cuanto respetara la decisión de mamá.

¡Pero es un adolescente! ¡Debe de apoyarme! ¡Somos _hermanastros_! ¿Eso debe significar algo, no?

Por alguna razón un escalofrió recorre mi columna cuando pienso en Inuyasha como un hermano, mi idea no encaja ni un poco.

Suspiro y reúno todo el valor que poseo para anunciar que llegue, y para rogar si es necesario, abro los ojos y al instante me encuentro con un par de ojos ámbares escrutándome a tres metros de distancia con su dueño recargado en la pared de forma casual con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una pose que señala lo relajado que debe de estar, pero también sé que sus ojos muestran el reproche más puro.

—Ohm… ¿hola?—no sé ni de donde salió eso pero cuando el entrecierra los ojos, sé que estoy en problemas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tenías que llegar hace un par de horas—el reproche que hay en su voz me hace enojar.

¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi hermano?

¡No tiene autoridad sobre mí!

—Ocupada—respondo con fuerza y él alza una ceja interrogante—, donde no te importa.

—Entonces, señorita-demasiado-ocupada, explícale eso a tu madre. Llamó hace una hora y casi me mata cuando le dije que no sabía donde estabas—y sin decir más se va con un aire de superioridad.

Deje que mi cabeza golpee con la puerta y me recrimino a mí misma por esa tontería. Si alguna vez tuve oportunidad de que Inuyasha me dejara ir a la fiesta acabo de sacarla volando por la ventana.

Y también me reproche por contestarle así a Inuyasha, él no tiene la culpa, después de todo solo estaba siguiendo ordenes de mi madre y en este momento el es mi-adulto-responsable-a-cargo, y es supuesto que yo debería respetarlo pero es que es tan…

¡ÉL! No hay otra forma de describirlo.

Por el bien de mi fiesta camino hacia el teléfono para llamar a mamá y hacerle saber que mi perro guardián no tiene la culpa, y que solo debe de desquitarse conmigo en lugar de con su nuevo hijastro y en ese momento me pregunto.

¿Qué relación tiene mamá con Inuyasha? Debe de tenerle confianza si lo manda conmigo a una casa solitaria en la que bien podríamos hacer un desastre total; sé con Sesshomaru esa opción sería imposible por que él _si_ es un adulto responsable y nosotros solo un par de adolescentes que pueden hacer un desastre en potencia.

— _¡Kagome!—_la voz llena de reproche de mamá es lo primero que escucho al otro lado de la línea, y lanzo un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Mamá, estoy viva y bien, aun tengo dos brazos y dos piernas—digo rápidamente esperando que eso la aplaque.

—_Te dije que tenías que regresar temprano a casa, haces que Inuyasha se preocupe por ti…_—su sermón no es nuevo para mi pero como la vez pasada, el simple hecho de que mencione su nombre seguido de las palabras_preocupe por ti _hace que entre en un estado de shock similar al que tuve ayer cuando me avisaron de su próxima llegada.

¿Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Preocupado por mí? ¿El mismo niño egocéntrico que no se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre? Una posibilidad tan real como que el sol choque contra la tierra así que decido dejar la sorpresa para después.

—…_es por eso jovencita, que si no llegas a tiempo mañana me asegurare de que Inuyasha te lleve y recoja de la escuela él mismo_—al parecer regresó a tiempo para escuchar su amenaza.

—No te preocupes, Inuyasha no tiene porque sufrir siendo mi sombra, seré buena y te veré el domingo, ¿de acuerdo?—contestó lo más serena que puedo.

—_De acuerdo, recuerda lo que acabas de decir, hija. Te quiero_—Me dice antes de colgar y yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza.

Después de apaciguar a mamá y prometer mentalmente que esta vez por el bien de mi fiesta le haría caso subí a mi habitación para cambiarme y comenzar con mis deberes.

Una vez que termine mis difíciles ecuaciones de matemáticas, bajo a ver a Inuyasha. De una manera u otra también le debo a él una disculpa. Me arme de valor de nuevo y baje las escaleras con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando llegó al final un olor me llena los sentidos y me doy cuanta de que está cocinando, de nuevo.

—Hola—le habló cuando entro en la cocina, él se gira y me dedica a penas una mirada antes de regresar a los que estaba haciendo—Inuyasha, yo… lamento la forma en que te hable cuando llegue… no era mi intención decir lo que dije.

—Keh. Como si me importa—responde antes de dejar la cena sobre la encimera, le miro con incredulidad pero él con toda naturalidad se sienta y comienza a comer.

Y yo me quedo parada en la cocina como una idiota esperando a ver si pasa algo pero nada parece suceder, después de un rato él parece darse cuenta de que lo sigo observando esperando una respuesta a mi disculpa.

—Eres un tonta, Kagome. Ya te dije que no me importa. Así que siéntate y come antes de que me arrepienta en hacerte algo de comer—murmura.

Una ola de shock me taca cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y sin saber porque me lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, cosa que también le sorprende y se resbala de la silla por lo que caemos al piso, quedando el arriba de mí pero reacciona rápidamente y pone las manos antes de aplastarme.

— ¡Tonta!—me recrimina demasiado cerca para mi gusto pero una alegría desconocida me invade y empiezo a reír a carcajada limpia— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Niego con la cabeza mientras me sigo riendo y él solamente me ve confundido.

—Creo que no eres tan malo, Inuyasha—logro decir entre risas y él solo alza una ceja—. Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

El parece meditarlo por un segundo y después se sonroja levemente, por lo que deduzco que también me está aceptando solo que más lentamente que lo han hecho sus hermanos y padre.

—Keh. Que tonta eres—murmura mientras se pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme. Una vez que estamos de pie le lanzo la bomba.

—Hay una fiesta el sábado _hermanito_ y pienso ir—su mirada pasa de la sorpresa por mi manera de llamarle a la incredulidad y después al sarcasmo.

— ¿Y de verdad piensas que iras?—su respuesta fue simple y clara.

Todo la alegría de estarme llevándome mejor con él se va por la ventana y frunzo el seño.

—Iré a esa fiesta así me cueste la vida—espeto y él alza una ceja con altanería.

—Ya lo veremos—el reto que hay en su voz me hace sonreír con suficiencia y salgo de la cocina.

Real o no real. Iré a esa fiesta así tenga que drogarlo para salir.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_


	4. Plan de Escape al Estilo Kagome

**Rated: T**

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

**Summary: **Naomi y Touga se casan, haciendo de Kagome e Inuyasha hermanastros, ambos han decidió poner tregua a sus discusiones ya que estaban a punto de mudarse pero Kagome se reencuentra con Kouga, su primer novio y mejor amigo, haciendo que el infierno se desate con unos celos inofensivos de su querido "hermano mayor".

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Si, sigo viva y NO, no me raptaron los extraterrestres! ¡Les dejo mi pequeño capítulo y como hoy estoy de muy buen humor y en compensación por no haber actualizado el día de hoy es…!**

**¡2x1!**

**Esperen mi siguiente capítulo**

**Como siempre, tomatazos en reviews.**

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-My stupid step-brother-**_

_**-Capítulo III-**_

_**-Plan de Escape al Estilo Kagome-**_

_**Kagome**_

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—maldigo el momento en que su voz resuena por toda la habitación, me giro poniendo la cara de inocencia que mejor se me da para encontrarme con Inuyasha y su seño fruncido.

—A la escuela, ¿no? Es mi último día—contesto sin darles demasiados detalles y evitando verlo a los ojos mientras guardo mis libros en la mochila.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabe es que debajo de todos los libros metí en modo micro mi ropa y zapatos para esta noche. Ya que mi perro guardián decidió no dejarme ir pues me escapara y que me amparen todos los ángeles del cielo porque si a mi _querido_ nuevo hermano se le ocurre pasar por mi a la escuela será mi fin.

Ni siquiera planeo regresar a cambiarme de ropa. Ayumi me dejara usar su baño y casa como vestidor para después irnos a casa de Long.

— ¿Y a la escuela se lleva ropa y maquillaje?—cuestiona mientras se acerca a mi mochila.

_Mierda._

—Claro—digo mientras la cierro y la saco de su alcance—Nunca sabes cuando será una emergencia femenina.

Salgo de la cocina como si me persiguiera el mismo demonio y no estoy bromeando cuando digo que Inuyasha se puede convertir en un… _demonio perro guardián._ Me río internamente al pensarlo así y él, que me ha seguido hasta la puerta, me mira con una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Qué?—murmuro mientras me calzo los zapatos y me pongo de pie. Él solo niega y me conduce al auto pues ya se le ha hecho costumbre llevarme a la escuela.

El camino a mi colegio es bastante aburrido y sumido en un incomodo silencio no solo porque a mi hermano se le ocurre verme de reojo cada cinco segundos sino porque estoy tan ansiosa de salir del auto que incluso mis rodillas me traicionan y tiemblan sin control golpeando el asiento haciendo un constante ruido que me está poniendo los pelos de puntas.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? Me estás sacando de quicio—me giro para sacarle la lengua y le ignoro.

Hay grandes posibilidades de que mi plan falle si sigo estando tan nerviosa pues mi _perro guardián_ parece tan observador y receptivo de todo lo que hago como si siempre estuviera observándome.

Salto de la felicidad cuando se detiene frente a la verja de la escuela y abro la puerta antes incluso de que él detenga el auto, salgo de un brinco y agradezco a Merlín, Kami, Dios, Aba, Ra y tantos dioses más que existan porque caiga de pie.

— ¡Vendré a buscarte!—me grita y antes de que pueda girarme para responderle el cierra la puerta del copiloto y me lanza una sonrisa arrogante— ¡Y no me moveré de aquí sin ti!—y sin más, se va.

_Maldito._

_Demonios._

_Mierda._

_Joder._

_Rayos._

_Diablos._

Utilizo al menos veinte calificativos para maldecir a Inuyasha e intentar pensar en un buen plan para salir de la escuela sin que él me vea.

Ayumi, Eri y Yuka pasan la mayor parte de la mañana buscando una salida pero la mayoría de ellas terminan en desgracia como yo rompiéndome la cabeza, acomodándome en posturas incomodas, y por demás imposibles; terminando en dirección no vemos otra salida más que drogar a Inuyasha y encerrarlo en mi casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Y cómo, según tú, haremos eso?—pregunta Yuka cuando lo sugiero.

— ¡La mamá de Eri es doctora!—grito mientras me giro hacia la susodicha que comienza a verme con nerviosismo—. Por favor, Eri, te lo suplico, pídele un poco de anestesia.

—Imposible, Kagome—responde casi de inmediato y me mira lastimosamente—. Es ilegal y mi madre no me lo dará aun si se lo ruego de rodillas.

Me dejo caer en mi butaca hasta que mi cabeza pega con la madera de forma estruendosa y la mitad del salón me ve con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haremos, entonces? No hay forma de sacar a Kagome de la escuela si no es la puerta delantera—comenta Ayumi—. No podemos saltar los muros, nadie nos abrirá la puerta de atrás, ninguna de nosotras tiene auto como para sacarla por el estacionamiento, no podemos decir que enfermó porque sería Inuyasha quien viniera por ella porque de ninguna forma la dejaran salir sola, no la podemos meter en ninguna malera porque para empezar seria demasiado obvio y ninguna de nosotras trae alguna.

—Quizás sea mejor rendirse—concluye Yuka y todas asienten.

— ¡No! ¡No me daré por vencida! ¡Iré así sea lo último que haga!—grito mientras me levanto de mi asiento con un dedo en alto— ¡Kami, que todo lo ves! ¡Por favor, he sido buena niña y jamás he querido ir a un lugar tanto como ahora!—los aplausos salen de todos lados y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy sobre la banca con los brazos extendidos al cielo, me sonrojo fuertemente y bajo de allí.

—Por cierto, Kagome—dice Ayumi—, ¿Cómo se enteró de que traerías ropa para cambiarte?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Y si lee mentes?

— ¿O si es sitico?

—Psíquico, Eri. P-S-I-Q-U-I-C-O

—No por nada ganaste el concurso de deletreo, Ayumi.

—Pero puede ser, ¿Y si es un extraterrestre?

—Eso explicaría su cabello.

— ¿Pero toda su familia lo será?

— ¿Y si desciende de extraterrestres que se mezclaron con humanos?

—No seas ridícula, Yuka.

— ¡Basta!—grito cuando me doy cuenta de que me han excluido de la plática pero ninguna me hace caso y continúan especulando de si Inuyasha es extraterrestre o no, si su familia viene de Marte o Júpiter y si deben de protegerme de sus fieras garras.

Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre la butaca y mi cabeza recibe aquel golpe mortal con la banca haciéndome, seguramente, un moretón en unas cuantas horas.

_Inuyasha idiota._

_._

Caminando fuera de la escuela cuando las clases se han acabado el único plan que hemos obtenido es que Eri y Yuka hagan una distracción mientras Ayumi aplicamos el dicho _"patitas para que las quiero"_ y corremos hacia su casa a la velocidad de la luz aunque estoy segura de que no funcionara porque mi _perro guardián_ es un _demonio_ y me detectara a penas ponga un pie fuera de la escuela.

— ¡Tengo otra idea! ¡Podemos noquearlo!—dice Yuka cuando ya estamos cerca de la puerta todavía no puedo verlo pero estoy segura de que él está allí esperándome.

—No seas ridícula, ¿has visto a ese Adonis? Creo que será más fácil que tú te noquees con solo verlo—responde Eri y aprieto los dientes.

¿Quiénes se creen para decir que Inuyasha es un "adonis"? ¡Él solo es MI estúpido _perro demonio guardián _y de nadie más!

—Solo péguense al plan—les reprocho y ambas asienten.

Tomamos una larga respiración entre las cuatro y asentimos con decisión. Yuka y Eri salen primero para lograr hacer su parte mientras que Ayumi y yo nos escondemos detrás de los arbustos esperándome el momento para correr como locas.

Siento la opresión en mi pecho cuando veo como mis dos amigas se le acercan a Inuyasha demasiado "sensuales" y me molesta cuando empiezan a coquetearle, aprieto los dientes cuando Yuka le da un "abrazo de oso".

—Esa es la señal. Vamos, Kagome—repentinamente me jale fuera de los arbustos y echamos a correr como dementes hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—y soy repentinamente detenida por la espalda. Me giro y me encuentro con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha, quien me sostiene por la mochila demasiado cerca de la calle para mi gusto, un paso más y ambos estaríamos pisando el concreto— ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido?

— ¿Eh…? Si—me tapo la boca a penas me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunta enojado y le sonrío nerviosamente—. Si tenías posibilidad de que te dejara ir pues olvídala.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas malo! ¡Es nuestro último día juntas!—repela Yuka acercándose a él.

—Dije que no—murmura Inuyasha simplemente.

— ¡Por favor!—ahora es Eria la que suplica.

—No

— ¡Por favor!—ahora es Ayumi.

—No

— ¡POR FAVOR!—gritan en coro las tres y se me sale una gotita al estilo anime al verlas.

— ¡NO!—reniega y me conduce a su auto.

— ¡Por favor, Inuyasha! ¡Es más!—ruego por última ocasión mientras me interpongo entre él y la puerta de copiloto que iba a abrirme— ¡Puedes venir si quieres!

—He dicho que no y no insistas, tenemos cosas que hacer y no dejare que malgastes tu tiempo.

— ¿Así que malgasto mi tiempo con mis amigas?—respondo, enojada de su insinuación.

—Todo esto de una fiesta es una tontería, Kagome, entiende que ya no las veras y es mejor así.

— ¡Y con que derecho dices eso! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

— ¡Me importa poco si te conozco o no! ¡Debes hacer lo que yo te diga!

— ¡Pues no lo haré!

— ¡Si lo harás!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

—Esto es mejor que una película—dice Yuka y Eri asiente de acuerdo.

— ¡Ustedes no se metan!—gritamos Inuyasha y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Dije que no irás y fin de la discusión! ¡Ahora sube!

— ¡Agggg! ¡Cómo te odio!—grito mientras abro la puerta del copiloto con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Kagome!—grita Ayumi y miro a verla.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?—le grito y retrocede varios pasos.

—Kagome, ¡Lo mataste!

— ¿Ahh?

— ¡Mira!

Me giro y observo a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo con la marca de la puerta en su rostro. El enojo se me baja de golpe y grito llena de miedo.

¿Y si lo mate?

— ¿Está muerto?—dice Eri acercándose precavidamente hacia él.

— ¡No!—grito y todas se giran para verme como si tuviera tres ojos—Es decir, no puede ¿o sí?

—Pues no sé pero sí que le diste fuerte, Kagome—me sonrojo ante el comentario.

—Lo sé, hasta a mí me dolió el golpe—comenta Yuka y la culpa se acongoja en mi pecho.

— ¿De verdad está muerto?—pregunta Ayumi

—Pícalo con una varita y ya veremos—responde Yuka y Eri le da su flauta de la escuela, todas la vemos con cara de por-que-rayos-tienes-eso.

— ¿Qué? A mí si me gusta—dice simplemente y las demás asentimos.

— ¿Y si revive como un zombi?— murmura Yuka cuando Ayumi está por picarlo con la flauta.

—No seas ridícula, Yuka. Inuyasha no es un zombi—digo y sé que de inmediato tuve que haberme callado.

—Pero en el almuerzo dijiste que era un extraterrestre—me rebate Ayumi.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Bueno, como sea—nos interrumpe Yuka y saca el libro de matemáticas o, más bien, la biblia-de-las-matemáticas pues es un libro tan gordo que puede llenar nuestras mochilas por si solo—si hace algo sospechoso lo golpeare con esto—dice mientras señala el libro.

—De acuerdo…—murmuro y nos acercamos entorno a Inuyasha— Uno… —Ayumi se acerca y levanta la flauta—Dos…—Yuka levanta el libro— ¡TRES!

Ayumi lo toco una vez en el pecho y no pasa nada. Vuelve a hacerlo y tampoco pasa nada. Lo repite cinco, nueve, veinte veces y mi hermanastro no hace ademán de despertar hasta que Ayumi lo pica en la cara.

— ¡Agggg! ¡Que dolor!—exclama y se sienta sobre el concreto pero lo hace tan rápido que Yuka se espanta y grita tan fuerte llamando la atención de todos, deja caer la biblia sobre su cabeza y mi hermanastro regresa al suelo con toda la cara roja debido al golpe.

— ¡Me asustó!—se defiende Yuka, en brazos de Eri, cuando todas la volteamos a ver con una gotita al estilo anime sobre nosotras.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no es un zombi—murmura Ayumi.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a casa—digo mientras me pongo de pie—, estará enfadado cuando despierte.

—No seas tonta, Kagome. Ahora tienes la vía libre

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Por Kami, Kagome!—musita Yuka mientras me ayudan a levantarlo y meterlo al auto. Suerte que mamá me enseño a conducir.

— ¡Ahora puedes dejarlo encerrado en tu casa e irte de fiesta!

— ¡Sí, Kagome!

—Es cierto pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Lo dejaremos en tu casa encerrado en su habitación dormido y regresaras antes de media noche ¡No se dará cuenta!

¿Es lo correcto? Digo, Inuyasha solo se preocupaba por mí, dijo que teníamos cosas que hacer además de que también él está bajo ordenes de mi mamá y, muy seguramente, del señor Taisho.

No es su culpa que yo tenga unas amigas maniáticas que lo noqueen o yo un carácter explosivo.

— ¡Es tu última fiesta, Kagome!—sonrío ante eso.

Es verdad que es mi última fiesta con mis amigas y en Kiyose. Quizás no las vuelva a ver como el mismo dijo además de que me gritó y también fue un accidente que lo haya golpeado con la puerta.

—Me han convencido… ¡amigas, vámonos de fiesta!

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_


End file.
